夹心奶查
by alsee8785
Summary: 全文12k，主Fc万x天启查（有头发的） 是小处男和欲求不满成熟少妇！后加入成熟天启万快乐3p，没逻辑干就完事了要什么自行车。 预警：双性查/孕期play/两万一查/含大量查乳描写/dirty talk有/bj有 如有不适及时退出


\--

"我绝对不会再打这玩意。"

Charles语气坚定——至少他自己这么觉得——眼睛紧紧盯着对面人手里的针管，里面淡黄色的液体反射着实验室苍白的灯光，他记得它们注入身体的感觉，是的，即使过去了快十年记忆依旧清晰，从大腿到脚趾，每一寸肌肉都在缓慢地恢复知觉，而相反脑内的声音却在一点点平息，像一潭死水，或是一堵阻隔所有的高墙。

"不是'再'，"Hank无奈地解释道，他望着脸上写满了不情愿的教授，岁月没在他身上留下太多痕迹，倒不如说没有了往日的颓废，他看着比十年前甚至还要年轻一些，"这是改良后的版本，持续时间要更长，对你的身体也更好。"

"可我不需要。"Charles又摇了摇头。

"你需要，或者说——"Hank将视线落向他微微隆起的小腹，"它需要。"

对方的表情成功出现了一丝裂痕，他叹了口气，接着道：

"毕竟，你怀孕了，不是吗？"

————

事情怎么会变成这样呢。

当针头贴上皮肤时Charles还在思考这个问题。他觉得事情在三个月，不，甚至一个月前都算在正常的轨道上，他知道自己的身体构造异于常人，但孕育新生命还是大大超出了预料，可无论生理反应还是检查数据都再清晰不过地表明了事实。Hank很忠实地保守了这个秘密，也没有多问孩子是谁的一类尴尬的问题，当然答案并不难猜，无论是当时还是现在他的脑子都明明白白地只有一句：

万磁王，看你干的好事。

这种事情挺正常的。Charles本可以如此理直气壮地反驳，过去的几十年岁月里他们一直如此，争吵和好，分分合合，唯一没断的就是做爱，即使矛盾已经到了难以调和的时期，Erik也能在半夜准确找到自己为他留的那扇窗，在床上狠狠地进入他的身体含住白天咄咄逼人的唇舌。他们谁都不肯先退一步，天启事件结束后本来是个不错的时机，但Erik走得匆忙，有些话便不上不下地卡在了喉咙口，那句"我爱你"即使是在情至高潮也没有人愿意表露，他们是实实在在地针锋相对，却又难以抑制地身体契合。

但现在不一样了，这不再只是他和Erik两人之间的事，Charles起先不明白Hank为什么对此心怀不满，仿佛怀孕了他就变成什么弱势群体似的，但很快孕期的不适加上行动不便也开始让他难以抑制地一天内暗骂Erik十几次，大概是出于七成的真心与三成的激素反应。这样下去不行，再大些孩子就会压迫到你的脊椎，Hank逐渐开始警告他，并重新拿出了改良后的针剂，站起来，如果你想留下这个孩子的话。

我当然想。答案压根不需要思考，Charles于是闭上了眼任由那些药物再次进入自己的身体，他的另一只手轻轻搭在已经初具形状的小腹上，微微隆起的高度将他最喜欢的这件丁香色毛衣撑起一道弧线。孩子，一个拥有自己和Erik血脉的孩子，每当思及此处他都有种不真实的感触，还那么小，甚至无法产生足以被捕捉的思维，却是本不相关的生命产生联系的证明。

他的父亲会爱他吗，Charles心头一紧，自己的确刻意回避了这个问题，他甚至没有构想过Erik可能的反应——哦，他当然知道Erik曾经有过孩子，失去的也好，没失去的也好，但这不一样，连彼此本身的关系都一片混乱的情况下又该怎么去建立一个家庭？然而一片混沌里只有一点始终清晰，"我要留下他。"同刚刚得知时的反应一样，他压根没费一秒钟多加思考。

Hank的态度始终是无奈却配合的，饶是知道对方真的关心自己，Charles也没力气去听他日复一日不变的叮咛嘱咐，药效来临还有一会，他将那句"可能会有副作用"丢在脑后便操纵轮椅直接回了房。今天的晚饭明明没有吃多少，但呕吐般的不适感却久久挥之不去，将自己挪到床上时他情不自禁又开始念叨起了某位罪魁祸首，顺带愤愤地将床头那张双人合照扣了下去——反正过一会重新好好扶起的也会是自己。

为什么这么准啊，Charles将脑袋埋进被子里，他感觉脸烫得仿佛要烧了起来，明明是如此屈指可数的做爱次数，唯一没戴套的也只是三个月前的那一回而已。说到底，Erik和他都太急躁了，仿佛闭上眼睛就能看见翻窗进来的人眼底的火热，他们在床上狂乱而没有章法地接吻，隔着衣服的接触抚摸也能勾起最原始的欲望，最后一个套正好用完了，Erik的硬挺就抵在他的臀缝间，前液随着缓慢的摩擦在苍白的皮肤上涂抹出一道淫靡的水光，没有人能拒绝这个，他啜泣着求对方快他妈的进来，他的内壁已经湿得一塌糊涂，就像，就像……

Charles睁大了眼睛。

就像现在一样。

他这才意识到那股不正常的热度意味着什么，被子不知何时被夹在了方才恢复知觉的双腿间，布料蹭过身下一张一合的穴口，却丝毫无法满足叫嚣着被更粗壮的物体填补的空虚，摸索着想去动手安慰一下时又扯到了上衣，挺立的乳头霎时就激得他敏感地一颤，两团胸肉传来奇异的饱胀感。Charles从喉咙里发出一声啜泣，透明的情液顺着大腿内侧蜿蜒流淌，浸湿了身下的布料，而突然充盈的乳房胀痛到揉搓粉色的蓓蕾也无法有效缓解，实在不知道该先顾及哪里了，最后一丝清明消失前他一口咬住了被头，脑袋里乱糟糟地独留下了一句——

都怪Erik，三个月前的，一年前的，十年前的Erik，都是混蛋没有错。

津液沿下巴缓缓流下，Charles隔着朦胧的泪光望向窗口。

但不管哪个也好，快来帮帮我吧，Erik。

————

虽然不知道十年前的Erik能不能听到，但二十年前的Erik却正实实在在地感到困扰。

他确信自己与那个把他从海里捞上来的蓝眼睛青年产生了某种奇妙的化学反应，或许再大胆一些，该称之为爱情，时机是否合适暂且不谈，显然目前问题的关键是，没有人能在那柔软的唇瓣与圆润的臀部面前克制住自己的欲望。

特别是对方显然对你也怀有欲望的时候。

"不，Erik……"桌上的黑白棋子已经全部搅成了一团，没人会真正在意输赢，他们一起栽倒在了身后的床上，Charles在深吻的间隙按住了Erik往下探的手，他的嘴唇比餐后的草莓甜点还要红润，挂着晶莹的水光拉扯出一道银丝，大概是欲拒还迎的一种，Erik低下头勾住了那条舌头，并未停下手上的动作，对方"呜呜"的闷哼挣扎让他很是受用，下身接触的部位很明显硬了起来，手指搭在了裤边，现在只需要……

肩上突然传来一股推力，面前的温暖气息被骤然抽离，Erik没反应过来后脑勺就撞在了床头，"你干什么？"他又惊又怒，忍着痛冲刚刚猛推了他一把的人嚷道。

Charles似乎吓得朝后缩了缩，"对不起……"那副咬着嘴唇纠结难过的模样迅速浇灭了他的怒火，甚至反而升起了几分自责，"只是今天真的不行。"

"可你上次也这么说。"明明每次都到了嘴边的，Erik不甘心地道，努力避开不去看鼓着嘴巴的道歉神色。

"可我是真的爱你，上次也一样。"Charles眨眨眼睛，"相信我，我的朋友。"

哦，上帝知道他曾创造过这么一个蓝眼睛妖精来祸害众生吗？Erik在心里呻吟了一声，哪怕是简单的"朋友"一词，经由Charles的唇舌也染上了缭绕的诱人味道，他凑过去趴在对方的脖颈狠狠地吮吻一口，知道自己活该为此沦陷。

过近的距离里二人的思维连接早已搅成了一团，Charles像是正在"太明显了会被人看见"与"让他亲一下也没什么不行"里面反复纠结，虽然如此他的身体仍诚实地没有过多反抗，Erik不在乎那是出于真心实意还是某种愧疚补偿，他满意地观察着那枚躺在对方锁骨间的属于自己的"标记"，"很漂亮，"他评价道，"被人看见更好。"

Charles于此则赠与一记轻瞪，"我渴了。"他点点身前人的胸口，近来私下里他已经越来越端不住意气风发的教授架子，Erik其实暗暗觉得自己很喜欢这种类似娇嗔的语气。

"我帮你去倒水。"他从床上爬起来，调笑着走出门外，"我的大小姐。"

身后有枕头砸在门上的声音，眼前几乎能浮现对方羞恼的神色，Erik哼着歌加深了几分笑意。胯间那股冲动还没有完全消去，但其实和Charles待在一起硬一晚上也没什么不正常，或许今晚能说服Charles用手帮他解决一下？他实在不想再采用冷水澡之类的措施。

也不是没想过对方为什么迟迟不愿进行最后一步，倒水的时候Erik还在思考这个问题，难道是不习惯和男性做之类的？他摇摇头，这种私人的"秘密"不好问得太细，不过他有信心，Charles总有一天会告诉自己。

走出厨房的那一刻头部突然传来了一阵眩晕，视线再次清晰后周围的景象似乎如常，"什么情况。"Erik低声嘀咕了一句，端着杯子照原路走向Charles的房间，直到脚步停在了门口，他终于感到有些微妙的违和感。

"这个把手一直这么低吗？"迟疑地握上了刚及腰间的门把，上面甚至有些褪色的痕迹，他稍稍用力推开后走进了房间。

不一样。五分钟前的印象还未完全消散，门边的衣帽架上挂了几件陌生的衣服，窗口的单人沙发被挪到了另一侧，桌子旁的那把轮椅是怎么回事？消失或是增加了的物件数也数不清，像是进入了什么整蛊现场,他几乎要称赞Charles投射到脑内的幻象的逼真程度了，可视野里占据了最大面积的双人床上却分明传来了一声呻吟。

Erik将目光定格在了那道埋在被子里的身影。

蓝色的眼睛神色迷离，凸起的小腹上方的丰腴胸脯似乎能挤出奶水来，沿着下探的胳膊手指伸进了那个他从没想到过的神秘穴口，流淌出的蜜液早已将双腿间沾染得一片泥泞，耳尖浮着绯色的人闻声投来一记轻瞪，咬着衣服下摆有些口齿不清："你怎么还不过来？"

啪嚓一声，Erik手里的杯子落到了地上。

————

Charles的理智其实已经所剩无几。

比起来考虑Erik为什么能从门口进来，十几分钟之前就渴求抚慰的身体显然更加要命，单手的揉捏缓解不了胸口的饱胀感，乳尖与布料的每一次摩擦都是催生火苗的疾风，撩起衣服时与冰冷空气的接触根本没有缓解作用，他努力不去想那些分泌出来的黏液是什么，但逐渐扩散开来的丝丝甜味早晚会应证事实。不够，哪里都不够，无论是挺立的乳头还是微微开启的小穴，整具身体都被情欲弥漫环绕，他望着呆愣在另一头的身影带了点鼻音又叫了声"Erik"，胡乱踢蹬着双腿将挂在膝窝的裤子褪到了脚踝。

Erik没法判断这是幻觉还是做梦，纠结了三秒也没下手掐自己一下，他怕醒。迟疑着上前了几步才发现面前的Charles除了穿着其他也有些变化，头发长了点微卷着落在颈间，饱满的胸部与小腹添了些丰腴，腿部则有点过分的苍白纤细，反差之中便成了种特别的美感，本就没有完全消散的冲动霎时又涌了上来，他只感觉一阵口干舌燥，带着裤子要命地紧绷。

"你就，这么看着吗？"恰在此时的问句撞进了耳朵，这一定不是正常的Charles，Erik心想，刚刚还避之不及的人怎么会如此主动地发出邀请，但不管怎么样，我喜欢。

他从接受事实到下决心的速度不算太慢，然而在Charles眼里就是举棋不定的犹豫，真没意思，他在心里暗骂，平时端着吵架也就算了，到了这种时候还搞什么羞涩？又不是没做过，孩子都已经揣在肚子里了，生下来的话一定不能搞成他爸一样的小心眼，"你要是再不来以后就都他妈的别来了。"他气不过开口又道，咬住的衣服从唇间滑落，半遮半掩地盖了一半的胸肉颤动了两下。

那挺立的粉红乳尖藏在了丁香色的毛衣阴影里，Erik走至床尾还能看清周围一圈泛着红的乳晕，与白皙的胸肉一起勾勒出两道优美的曲线，但当视线下移时却触及到了更加意想不到的焦点，在同样挺立的男性器官之后，埋在双腿之间的，在手指拨动下翻出嫩肉，情液顺着指节流到手腕的，那道微微开合的细缝，又是什么？

Erik倒吸了一口气，有白光在脑子里炸响，原来是这样，他终于触及了问题的答案，"你的生理构造不仅是男性。"他谨慎挑选了用词，谁知道还是惹到了Charles：

"你又说这个！"从前恶劣的男人总爱在床上一边搔刮敏感的花穴一边诱哄着夸他是个好女孩，过于熟悉的相性身体每每被搞到快感顶峰，却偏偏在最后一刻前卸了几分气，游走着不去深入触碰，非要他含泪抽噎着承认自己是个渴望高潮的坏女孩才肯给予全部。多大的人了还来这一套！Charles的怒气又向上蹿了蹿，他抬腿朝对方的腰上踢了一脚，装什么装呢，他咬牙恨恨地想。

那一下其实根本没多少力道，但被连续吼了总是有点懵，Erik克制着不去想刚刚柔软的触感，被Charles听见肯定更要被骂变态之类的了，他不知道面前人其实不仅暂失了读心能力，连正常思考恐怕都有些困难。擦着腰部落在腿间的脚底摩擦着鼓胀的器官，一抬头就看见明明气势很足的人连眼眶都红了一圈，睫毛上挂着水珠咬住嘴唇，一副随时要掉下泪来的委屈表情。

怎么办怎么办要怎么办，Erik·还是个处男·Lehnsherr疯狂运转着八核大脑处理器也拿捏不好下一步的动作，好在Charles总算放软了些语气，脚趾夹着裤边轻轻往那一侧拉了拉："你来帮帮我好不好。"

Erik向前凑了凑，让鼻尖挨到了相同的高度，空气里有股不太明显的甜香，"要，怎么帮？"他咽了咽口水，扇动眼睫小声道。

"你真是……"而后一阵天旋地转，Charles的脸出现在了上方，被褥枕畔的味道堪比强效催情剂，他的心脏随着对方脱去上衣的动作就要蹦出胸口。终于获得解放的双乳轻快地微微弹跳，脚踝一勾底裤就彻底脱落，跨坐在腰间的人指尖从喉结一路划落到腹肌以下，隔着裤子揉了把饱胀的部位，听到压抑的闷哼后才抬眼轻笑一声，低头咬着松紧带拉下了外裤。

即使是酒吧的头牌脱衣女郎也不会提供如此诱惑而色情的周到服务，双唇与牙齿第二次触及胯部后Erik将手搭上了Charles的腰，忍耐已久的性器跳出来带了点力道打在对方的白净脸颊上，溢出的几滴前列腺液在唇侧留下一道晶亮的水痕，那瞬间渴求者受惊的本能瑟缩像是什么未谙世事的小动物，足以激起任何男性或女性的怜惜感与暗暗的凌虐欲。

不过接着Charles就低骂了一句，轻车熟路般撸动了几下超出了正常尺寸的柱身，然后抬起腰扶着抵上了自己的穴口，"等等你……"Erik长大了嘴巴，下一秒湿润又柔软的内壁触感就将全部的语言锁死在了喉间，Charles另一手撑着他的大腿咬牙往下坐，伴随破开身体的疼痛漏出几声不成调的呻吟，饶是如此还只是堪堪进入了一小半，但仅是挤压龟头的穴肉就足以让他神魂颠倒了。

离上次做有点日子了，Charles心里清楚，尤其是得知怀孕后自己还不敢随意自我抚慰，顶多靠射出精液获得些许纾解，另一张小嘴则压抑着欲望得不到快感的补充，的确处在相当紧致的程度。也不知道是折磨还是享受，他闭上眼睛心一横打算不管不顾地坐下去，可绷紧的大腿却被安慰般地覆上一只温暖的手心，"慢慢来。"少有的温柔又担忧的声音，与怒挺的火热性器形成了鲜明的对比。要么他良心大发，在这三个月完全转了性，反正绝对不是正常状态的万磁王，Charles在这会还能分了个神思考一下，实在是Eirk超出范围地异常。

不过他确实压着住了那股急躁，开始小幅度地摇摆腰身浅浅吞吐贲张的肉棒，本就被药物勾起大半情欲的身体显然并不满足于这种浅尝辄止，分泌出的情液淋在了龟头上又顺着抽插的动作润湿了被撑开的穴口，描着青筋缓解了干燥的交合。每一次的顶入都要更深一分，他记挂着肚子里的孩子小心控制着力道，终于全部吞下时紧绷的小腿都酸软到痉挛，身下人与自己同时长长地出了一口气，他们的小腹紧紧地贴在一起，或许灵魂也是一样，Charles的额头冒出了点薄汗，他俯身趴下去亲吻Erik的唇，如刚刚被伺候舒服了猫儿，伸舌舔遍了犹太人硬朗的脸廓。

——但他的"主人"自然不会是看上去的温和顺从，察觉到放在大腿上的那只手猛然抓紧时已经太迟了，另一侧的腰部同样被强硬地握住，眼前灰绿色的眸子神色暗了暗，与扫荡着侵入唇齿间的不安分的舌头一样凶猛的是体内骤然开始全力抽插的性器，尖叫与氧气一起被全部掠夺，能做到的只有睁大那双蓝眼睛而已。Charles像是被送上了一艘颠簸的航船，却连呼救的权力都被一并收走，每一下都是完全抽出再尽根没入，似乎连两颗小球也要一并塞进去才罢休，啪啪的肉体撞击伴随着淫靡的水声，交合处的蜜液泛着泡沫躺在通红的阴阜，但穴口的软肉仍不知饕足似的吸吮着男人的肉棒，留恋地翻出挽留不愿那灼热的抽离。

磕碰间不知道是谁的牙齿划破了嘴唇，有一丝铁锈味在这个缠绵的吻间散开，没人顾得上——血腥反而刺激了野兽般的交合本能，生理性的眼泪又汇集在了眼眶，塞住了鼻子导致的一瞬窒息带来了灭顶的快感，Charles猛地搅紧了小穴，换来的则是男人发红的眼睛与挟制住身体更加强烈的一波抽插。没有哪个杰出的色情短篇导演能拍摄出这样塞满荷尔蒙与性张力的做爱场景，上方的人完全赤裸不着寸缕，匀称的躯体白到发光，而下位插入者却仅仅拉下了裤子卡在臀际，单靠着粗壮的一根就把对方操到神志不清。夹在之中没有脱去的皮革外套质地冷硬，磨蹭着将饱满的胸肉磨得一片通红，挺翘的乳头则与拉链纽扣碰撞拨弄得愈发敏感，当然同样不能忽视的是凸起的柔软小腹与结实腹肌的摩擦……

等等，Charles蓦地回过神来，他的孩子！

那一瞬间恐惧的情绪完全打败了情欲，他奋力一手撑起脱离开了纠缠于唇舌间的吻，挣扎着保持平衡找到自己的声音："Erik……轻……轻一点。"

对方起初完全是不明所以，唇角还挂着激吻后留下的唾液痕迹，但当看到放在小腹上的手掌时神色便同样僵住了，那个完全没考虑过却又的确合理的可能性终于冒出了心底，他停下来缓缓伸手去触碰Charles微微隆起的肚子，接着又闪电般地缩回，有些茫然地喃喃道：

"是，我想的那样吗？"

"还能是哪样？"有时候这人的心思压根不需要读，看那丢了魂的模样就能猜个八九不离十。

Erik倒吸了一口凉气，他感觉自己的舌头都打了结："是……是谁的？"

Charles差点被气笑了："你说是谁的？我和Hank的？"但下一秒对方脸上浮现的震惊与愤怒就让他知道此类反问并不成功，这个傻子！无奈之余怒火更甚，他不顾那根挺立的性器还插在体内，提膝便撞上了男人的腰窝："还问！都怪你这么久不来，连自己的孩子都不知道！"

自己的孩子。词语落进耳朵三秒后Erik还在怀疑有没有听错，但腰部的疼痛与身上人薄怒的神情都是那么生动又真实，他最终抬臂将手掌落上了那处优美的圆弧，那么的小，随呼吸起伏的频率，温热皮肤之下却仿佛有另一个心脏在轻轻跳动。

是我们的孩子，他想。

抬高几分碰到了相邻的另一只手，Erik牵起Charles的手十指相扣，"慢慢来，我听你的。"，他说。

于是再开始的下一轮交合就明显轻柔了许多，捅进内壁的性器仿佛要拉平穴肉的每一分褶皱似的一寸寸推进，在最深处小幅度的碾磨，Charles甚至觉得这又成了另一种甜蜜的折磨，但只需握紧了相连的手对方就能领悟到意思稍稍加快频率，他在某个点被扫过时没控制住尖叫出声，"这里吗？"Erik低低地笑，随即在一连串不成调的呻吟里抵上了那里连续撞击，晃动的乳波拉扯着愈发饱胀，被分泌的黏液润湿的乳孔几乎到了疼痛的程度，却堵塞着得不到纾解爆发，层层堆积的快感让眼前的画面模糊成了弹跳的大小色块，他搅紧了那根肉棒感觉自己快要被完全操成了对方的形状，而吸吮的软肉让侵入者同样有些不好受。

Erik咬着牙一巴掌拍在Charles的右臀上："放松点。"那里的皮肤实在是娇嫩，只这一下就浮现了粉红的印子，但受不得刺激的人已差一线至顶峰，被掌掴的羞耻与疼痛在那一刻全部转化为了快感，他哭叫着缩紧脚趾到达了高潮，大股的情液淋在龟头顶端的铃口，同时前端自己的性器也射出了小股的精液——甚至都没有触碰它，就生生靠插进身体的巨物被操至前后同时爆发。

对方也同样忍到了极限，情欲环绕时包裹下身的肉壁不可思议地紧致柔软，Erik低吼一声在最后关头拔了出来，将白色的粘稠液体尽数射在了Charles隆起的小腹上，冰凉的温度激的即使处在高潮中的人也是一抖，那本用来孕育生命的位置被沾染上了淫靡的体液，顺着可爱的肚脐眼流至腿间与女穴喷出的情液混合，Erik伸手恶趣味地在肚皮上缓缓抹开，Charles则还无力地撑着身体连气都喘不匀，任由自己被抱着放进床里，躺在了他旁边平复呼吸。

回来一定要找Hank算账，他恨恨地想，但目前来说麻烦显然还没有完全解决，下体的空虚被暂时填补缓和后，另一个问题就变得格外突出起来。刚刚就已经饱胀充盈的乳房在移动时不经意擦过了床单衣物，粗糙的表面与敏感的乳头磨蹭的快感累积到了疼痛的程度，却怎样都得不到半分舒解，自己用手揉搓早在独处时就被证明收效甚微，侧躺的姿势挤压着胸肉让折磨更加明显，怎么办，他咬着嘴唇压住哭腔，无助地睁着眼睛将目光落在枕边人的脸上，犹豫着要不要开口请求。

Erik从快感中回过神来后看到的就是这样的场景。"还想要？"他伸手将对方揽近几分，低头吻了吻Charles让他放过自己的下唇，"没有，我就是……"总归不是太好意思能说出来的话，Charles顿了半晌也憋不出后文，反倒让渴求的眼泪积聚得更多，Erik定了定神看清楚了那双蓝眸里的水光，此时的他既没怎么见过也受不住这人哭泣的表情，霎时就慌了神，一个翻身伏在了赤裸的身体上方认真盯住：

"Charles你说出来，没事的。"

手臂就撑在肩膀两旁，自己像是被整个阴影包围覆盖，这种认知莫名多了一份安心感，Charles做了个深呼吸，小声开口道："我这里好涨，你帮帮我好不好？"

哪里？Erik睁着眼睛顺着对方指引的视线下移，落在那两团饱满的胸肉上，雪白的肌肤衬着小巧的乳头，如点缀在奶油蛋糕上的红樱桃，让人忍不住想一口咬上去，他感觉自己的大脑一片空白："怎，怎么帮？"

"你装什么呢！"还来这一套，好不容易克服了的羞耻心理催生了小股怒意，Charles认定了Erik是在捉弄他，又想看自己涨红了脸主动邀请的表情，但望过去时那双灰绿色的眸子里却茫然中还带了点委屈，不会是真的傻了吧？他读不了心也管不了那不多，索性拉过对方的一只手按上了自己饱胀的部位，"揉一揉弄出来就好了。"他看着那犹豫的神情转了转眼睛催促道，"快点，我真的好疼。"

被一掌包覆的乳房像是块光滑可口的布丁，所有的知觉似乎都集中在了火热的手心里，Erik拿不准力道不敢过分用力，然而这种轻柔的推按完全是火上添油，恰好夹在指缝的乳尖随动作被微微拉扯，快感伸长了堆积成难耐的欲望，Charles溢出几声呻吟后直接抓住了对方的手，画着圈将饱满的胸部压扁推平，再挤压着挺立起中间小巧的乳头，淡粉色的乳晕在揉按里仿佛都要进一步扩大。确实有粘稠的液体缓缓流出，但不够，根本就不够，他觉得涨奶的痛苦快要吞噬了自己的清明，情急之中另一只手环到了Erik的脑后用力按下，薄唇触及到尖端时来自口腔的温暖使他仰头发出了道轻叹，接着便用力挤压着周围的皮肤企图挤出更多的奶水进行纾解。

乳头在凹凸不平的牙齿表面摩擦着，"你吸一吸啊，"Charles快要哭出来了，红着眼又踢了Erik一脚，"都送到嘴边了怎么还不动？"对方这才如梦初醒般打开了齿缝，小半的乳房都被嘬吸进了湿润的内部，扣着软肉印下了一圈的齿痕，舌头游移着卷走了溢出的点点奶液，在乳孔上碾磨打转。Charles吃惊男人无师自通得快，低头看过去时发现他的双颊凹陷了下去，随即强烈的吸力便抽干了多余的气体拉扯起柔嫩的乳头，有东西就要喷发出来，他扣紧了放在对方脑后的手，在牙齿厮磨着咬上的那一刻终于到了顶峰，分泌积蓄已久的初乳在手掌的挤压下尽数射进了Erik的嘴里，终于得到解放的快感使Charles从喉咙发出诱人的呻吟，像是为这道情色大餐搭配上好的佐料。

一时间房内只有喘息交换与吞咽奶液的声音，含着乳粒的人喉结上下滚动，加大吸吮力道的同时还用手抓上另一边的乳房，抛去顾忌地夹起同样挺立的尖端打转摩擦，狠狠揉按着掌下的胸肉使其变成不同的形状，这边终于流出最后一滴奶水时正好那侧也到了边缘一线，Erik松口放过已经被吮吸得通红的左乳，"很甜，"他唇角还挂着白色的孕奶，故意伸舌舔尽让对方看见地满意道，果不其然看到了高潮中带着羞耻的委屈神情，右边的也要顾及到，他想着，却没等低头便看见了Charles突然僵住的表情：

"你？"

那慌乱的眼神明显不是在看自己，Erik顺着从肩头飞走的视线转头看向自己身后的窗户，房间暖黄的灯光下混入了格格不入的冷硬气息，我真的在做梦吧？他睁大了眼睛。

与自己有着同样面孔的男人抱臂靠在窗台前，似笑非笑地看着床上交缠的躯体，连声线口音都是别无二致：

"玩得很开心，嗯？"

【前方天启万用ERIK表示】

Charles今天已经第二遍问自己怎么会这样了。

他感觉像是掉进了什么修罗场般的荒诞剧，或者是干脆出现了过于真实的幻觉，让一模一样的两个万磁王出现在了眼前。后来的那位浑身散发的气息与脸上的不善表情都表明了是他熟悉的那位ERIK没错，但抱着自己的这个显然更加迷茫，震惊里下意识的保护圈紧并没有起到什么用，"他已经怀孕了。"Erik的手护着隆起的肚子，面对步步逼近的相同面孔的人强调道，却下一秒就轻易地被床头的铁栏杆绕住手腕拖到一边。

"那也是'我'的孩子。"ERIK对能力的运用明显娴熟许多，他的手在Charles的身上游走，故意放慢了动作让对面挣扎的人看个清楚，"熟悉、调教、拥有这具身体的人，都是'我'，想要宣告所有权的话，现在的'你'还早了点。"

我才不是你的附属品！被强硬地拽进另一个怀里的人张口想要反驳，但右乳被握住的一瞬酥麻让嘴边的语句全部变成了甜腻的哼唧。"你知道他何时会颤抖吗？"随问句落下的是含住耳垂的薄唇，呼进耳道的温热气息让Charles觉得被同样询问的还有自己，他在牙齿扣上软肉的瞬间一个激灵，连呼吸都掺上了情不自禁的轻颤，"什么时候会呻吟呢？"大拇指猛地擦过挺立的乳头，娇嫩的皮肤在粗糙的指腹下泛着粉红，"呃……啊"咬紧牙关也没有抑制住这一声，"还有喜悦、"五指轮番拨弄着顶端，初泌的液体涂满了一圈乳晕，"迷乱、"或轻或重地把握力道，柔软的胸肉陷下又弹起，"哭泣、"堵住，拉扯，濒临爆发前的压抑，"以及最后的，高潮。"

压力瞬间松懈，饱胀的奶水应声射了出来，落在了掌控者半敞开的胸膛上。身体的契合实在太过诚实，Charles不敢回头看后面人的表情，一连串的挑弄折腾也彻底耗干了他的力气，趴在ERIK的肩上喘息时脑子里只剩下了"好爽"两个字，而男人抚着他后脑的头发，哄猫咪一般地温声引诱："行了，自己舔干净。"

对峙的灰绿色眼睛总算是收回了点挑衅，Charles不知道自己在伸舌乖乖舔起吞下自己乳汁时围观者的怔愣，脑子爆炸般的舒畅快感还没有褪去，他感觉有只手在轻抚微隆的小腹，"Hank真不靠谱，"ERIK似乎同样在吐槽，不过接着就画风一转，"但是你居然连'我'都会认错，是该好好'惩罚'一下。"

什么惩罚？他在那时还没想明白，而头顶上方的两道视线却已了然般重新交汇。

所以就是现在这样了。

Charles俯身趴跪在床上，腰部被后面的ERIK牢牢钳制住，三个月不见的肉棒熟门熟路插进了湿润的花穴，而前面的嘴则被Erik的全部堵住，他的肚子下还贴心地垫了一个枕头，两个人似乎达成了什么协议似的共同占有着

怀孕之人的身体。太大了，他发出一声模糊的呜咽，前面和后面都是，即使刚刚做过的穴道也无法一次吞下那根灼热，而张到极限的口腔更是只堪堪吞进了一半的长度。他尽量让舌头游走舔弄着粗壮的柱身，伸手握住剩下的部分以及后面的囊袋，估计还是头一次的人在娴熟的技巧下低喘着收紧放在后脑的手，努力抑制某些不计后果的冲动，而处于体内的人正满足地发出一声赞叹，温暖的穴肉一缩一缩地跳动绞紧，远胜过最上乘质地的丝绸，手指按上阴蒂拨揉着划圈刺激，引得从小穴到趾尖都一起痉挛颤抖，又几分钟后ERIK觉得大概到了时候，浅浅抽出后便一鼓作气撞了进去。

那一瞬间最深处的敏感点被按住了全力碾磨，快感至脊背一路蹿上大脑，Charles在撞击下往前一扑，嘴里的性器也正好尽根滑入。鼻子埋进了小腹，龟头抵上喉咙引起了强烈的咽反射，温暖口腔里的压力与吮吸让Erik差点直接交代出来，他鼓励般抹去了对方流至下巴的唾液，视线里红润的嘴唇被撑至O形，迷蒙的蓝眼睛中含着泪水似乎下一秒就要哭泣，当然，他知道这是注定的事。ERIK没等片刻就加快频率抽插起来，他的手移至后方抓住Charles丰盈的臀肉，不时拍打揉弄着观察白皙的皮肤慢慢变成粉红，而Erik同样扶着他的脑袋开始了缓缓的抽送，起先他觉得自己还能够适应这种节奏，但很快前后的频率便不再有章法，如同性爱娃娃般被钉在了两根肉棒上，处在中间只有承受与哭泣的权利，眼泪模糊了视线顺着脸廓流下，在下巴汇集后再一滴滴落在床单上，洇出小片深色的痕迹。

有一会Charles像是失去了意识般大脑一片空白，所以感觉到ERIK在把来自他阴道的情液涂抹至后穴时还没有反应，一根手指插了进去，然后是两根，他睁大了眼睛，终于意识到事情不对。可已经太迟了，上半身被后方的人抱着抬起，Erik抽出了含在嘴里的性器配合地将他翻了个身，眼前的景物色块在飞速转换，重心再一次落下后他的下巴搭在了ERIK的肩上，身体里的阴茎在重力作用下插入得更深了些，另一人的胸膛贴上了他的后背，"试试吧。"迷迷糊糊里听见了上方传来的声音，"不……不行！"Charles猛地抬起了头，会坏掉的，一定会，他长大了嘴巴，然而接着开拓完毕的后穴里就被插入了Erik的粗壮柱身，两根尺寸相同的性器一前一后，交错着开始了有节奏地抽插。

有双手从背后绕过来按在了柔软的乳房上，手指夹起两边的乳头包着胸肉缓慢地揉捏，才解决过涨奶问题的奶孔仍处于极度敏感的状态，哪怕是轻轻的摩擦都会激起一阵颤栗。Charles的眼圈红得更加厉害，"没事的……"ERIK下身频率不减，却捧起了他的脸探身舔去几道泪痕，含住唇瓣送上了一个吻，舌尖呼吸交换里撬开牙齿扫过上颚，再彼此交缠着共享口腔内的氧气，他们不是没有在做爱时接吻过，但那总是疯狂又不顾一切的，仿佛在这种事上也要争个高下似的凶猛，有时甚至要磕碰出零星的伤口与血迹，等到彼此都气喘吁吁才肯罢休。而从来没有——不，是太久没有，太久没有过这样温柔的亲吻了，一个如此明显包含爱意，又极尽温柔的吻，Charles看着那道正凝视着自己的灰绿色眸子，抬手慢慢抱住了ERIK。

被情欲加热的空气里还有甜腻的奶香，被反复搓揉的乳尖又溢出了一小股奶水，插在两个穴道内的性器打桩一般地抽出撞入，相当鲜明的体型差对比下的身体屡次要失去重心晃到歪倒。完全没有缓和的时间，快感指数爆炸般地增长，所有的声音似乎都消失了，能感知的唯有下身相连的部位与胸口背后紧贴的心脏，以及唇间那个缠绵的吻。

——"我爱你。"

Charles蓦地睁大眼睛，ERIK的舌头还在他的齿间，这句话是直接搭着思维连接震声炸响在了脑海里，药效要过去了，下身逐渐消失的知觉证实了这一点。当然，当然，我也爱着你。他同样大声地将语句投向对方，那一刻前后的身体都达到了高潮，极致的快感割裂了片刻现实，Charles扭着腰泄出大股透明的爱液，ERIK与Erik一起抽出了性器，射在了白皙的小腹与臀瓣上，汗水与精液混合着反射出淫靡的水光，实在太累了，他终于彻底支撑不住了身体，最后的知觉就是歪倒着陷进了面前人的怀抱。

之后房间里尴尬的气氛持续了几分钟，Erik抬起头犹豫地开口问道："Charles，他的腿怎么了？"

ERIK搂着沉睡的人，扫了一眼拥有几乎同样面容的年轻版的自己，"想了解的话，还得你亲自去经历。"他将视线落回怀中人的侧脸，结束了之后的追问，"去找你的Charles吧。"

每个阶段都有每个阶段的问题，他这样想着，眼里只剩下属于自己的Charles与他们还未出生的爱情结晶。

再醒来时Erik发现自己在卧室的床上，眼前则是Charles相当担忧的表情。

"我发现你昏倒在了走廊里，"他探头凑近了些，眨着那双漂亮的蓝眼睛，"告诉我怎么了，我的朋友。"

Erik没有多说，拉过对方的手放在了自己的额旁，"读我。"他勾起了唇角。

"——哦。"面前人的瞳孔微微放大，脸颊在肉眼可见地变红，"噢。"

"喔。"Erik学着Charles的语气，笑着点了点头。

不管以后怎么样，至少现在，夜还有很长。

—END—

是璟璟的梗！如此小清新的题目也是她提供的，我脑子里只有"阿万，你喝过查奶吗"这种微博三流黄文标题（捂脸）。看上去和白情没什么关系实际上也没什么关系，也许会有天启万和fc万一起搞fc查的后续，但反正这个月内是不会写了，肾虚（不是


End file.
